Hey guys I am here!
by Warrior Dragon Critic
Summary: Hey guys I am back I have been busy with other stuff like youtube lately so I am back and we have a Kung Fu Panda story Hope u enjoy :-)


Kung Fu Panda Fearless Warriors The Master Garden

Act 1

Shifu: Master Oogway was an Amazing Inventor of Kung Fu, Oogway protected The Valley Of Peace & All Of China

Now Zane & the others goose are making statues for all the dead masters who have passed on there great powers onto the Dragon warrior & The Furious Five. I'll leave u back to ur eternal peace Master Oogway

Po: Shifu really does miss Oogway

Tigress: Oogway was shifu's special master & now Shifu is now in peace

Crane: Thank god Shen is not out there anymore

Po: Or Tai Lung

Monkey: Yep

Shifu: I would love to see the Training Hall to be upgraded to the next level, You Have all done well on your Journeys together I hope you can still do well

Viper: Yes Master Shifu

Po: Who is gonna build Oogway's memory statue

Shifu: I am not too sure Po, But once The Garden Of Masters is invented the Jade palace will be Perfect!

Po: AWESOME!

Gorilla Guard: Kinda sad that shen never killed that panda

Wolf boss: Ikr He will have to try and kill him for good The Dragon Warrior needs to be gone, Lets get the other wolf's

Gorilla Guard: And the Gorillas

Mantis: Hi ya, Lets do this

Po: Not bad but can you do this hi ya

Zane: BANDITS!

Po: Lets go guys

Wolf Boss: Hahaha get them all

Tigress: More of Shen's Goon

Po: Who is doing all of this

Wolf Boss: We have a new master in charge Panda

Po: Yeah right lets fight

We see the fight between the five & the Gorillas & the wolfs

Wolf Boss: Our Boss Xia Dan Can do anything to you Fat Panda

Po: Watch me, Hi Ya

Wolf Boss: I see all of your family is all gone

Po: That's because of you and shen

Wolf Boss: Xia Dan will be able to kill you, Gorilla bring in the kamodo dragons

We see kamoda dragons jump off

Note: these r the lizards that are in the KFP 2 Video game sorry if I said the name of them in wrong spelling

Po: Woah!

We see the Five & Po get defeated

Wolf Boss: Hahaha take that Tubey

Act 2

Shifu: WHAT is his name agian

Tigress: Xia Dan Shifu, He sounds really strong & powerful How are we gonna stop him & his army

Shifu: Xia Dan, I remember him, Long ago There were group of Fighters called the kamodo dragons and there leader Xia Dan These guys tried to destroy all of China but Oogway defeated them

Now they have returned to get revenge

Po: Wow!

Shifu: By the way The Master Garden is done, Come with me

Po: Woah!

Shifu: The Garden of Masters Is Now, We changed the name Honestly

Tigress: This is amazing

Monkey: it's very good

Shifu: Master Oogway will always be remembered

Po: Yep

Xia Dan: Oogway! I will seek revenge on them, I can't wait to destroy them

Wolf Boss: The Panda is the one you really want!

Xia Dan: Of course I want the Panda, Then I will destroy the Furious Five and master shifu, lets go everybody

Po: Inner Peace

Shifu: Your very good at Inner Peace Po

Po: Thanks Shifu, Its fun to do

Shifu: I wouldn't mind you learning more moves to

Po: i know

Act 3 Final Act

Xia Dan: Together we will destroy the Jade Palace once and for all

His Minions: YAY!

Wolf Boss: Lets GO!

Po: Huh? What's that, AGGHHAAAA!

Monkey: Whats going on

Shifu: Po is being.. XIA DAN!

Po: Phew I am not dead EVERYONE I DEAD!

Xia Dan: Master SHIFU! I am here And I see aw a statue of Master Oogway, Where are you Oogway

Shifu: Oogway is gone, But That is his memory

Xia Dan: Hi ya

Shifu: Everyone fight the bandits

Crane: Yes Master Shifu

We see the fight between the bandits & the hero's

Xia Dan: OH Oogway was very stupid enough to defeat us

Shifu: He defeated you because You are Bad!

Po: Hi ya

Xia Dan: Oww

Po: no one hurts The Master Shifu

Xia Dan: The Dragon Warrior, You Seem to be very weak

Po: In what way HI YA!

We see Po do a mega punch on Xia Dan

Xia Dan: Agha! RETREAT!

Po: Yeah Run away for good

Shifu: Well with them gone for now, I see we could be entering new levels of villans but now we will need to prepare

Po: Then bring it on HI YA!

Po does a kick on the screen

The

End


End file.
